BeFoRe BeInG a VaMp
by slayprincess
Summary: Bella wants to do some things before becoming a vampire, one day hanging out with angela they come across a tattoo shop.


HEY HEY! Ok, this is a story I just came up with this is my 1st twilight fanfiction...hope u like it!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

BEFORE BECOMING A VAMP.

" Have fun my Bella" Edward said to me kissing my lips lightly as he departed from my house.

Today was the day I made plans to hang out with Angela. I hadn't talked with her in a while and I was excited to see her but still not having Edward near made it seem that this day was going to last forever.

when I heard her car honk I raced out of the house and swung the car door open and their smiling was my friend Angela. Her smile felt so reassuring _'maybe this day will be fun'_ I thought to myself as I greeted her and got inside the car

"Hey Bella! Ready for today?"

"Definitely"

We spent most of the drive to Port Angles talking about our boyfriends and singing along to music like one of my favorite songs I don't wanna be in love the dance anthem by good charlotte. Once we finally got there we jumped out of the car and walked around laughing and joking around. It was nice to hang out with Angela even if it was one of the last times to do so. I _was_ going to be a vampire soon.

Angela suddenly came to a halt.

"What is it?" I asked her

"Oh Bella. Look" she said her arm extending pointing to a tattoo shop

"Ummm it's a tattoo shop" I said confused, but then realization hit me. I looked at her to find her smirking at me "oh no, oh no. Are you crazy we cant get tattoo's!"

"Why not! Were 18, and were both responsible we so deserve to do something totally crazy!…come on please?" she said with her puppy dog eyes

"No Angela no we cant"

"Name one reason why"

"Well…" _'ok I need a reason what reason darn it I need a flippin' reason!' _"EDWARD! Yeah, he would never approve"

Angela rolled her eyes "Bella, Edward is not in charge of you…live a little"

Live a little…I would have little time to live, then I would be a vampire. I wanted to do a few things before my heart stopped but getting a tattoo was never one of them…but, I know I would be forever curios to how t felt so…Oh what the hell!

"Fine. I'll do it" I said surrendering

"YES!" she said smiling brightly, I smiled back getting a little excited!

We went into the small tattoo polar and looked around the place was full of teenagers and overly tattooed people

"Isn't this fun?" Angela said I could hear the tension in her voice, she was scared out of her mind

"Yeah…fun" I said uneasily

"May I help you ladies?" A guy said who had tattoo's all over his arms and neck

"Umm were thinking about getting some tattoo's" Angela said nervously

"Ok well you two think about what you want and I'll be with you shortly"

Angela and I looked at the designs. I had been thinking of getting a tattoo that said I love Edward but he and everyone else knew that.

About 5mins later I settled for a rose with thorns that I would put on my hip. Angela chose a butterfly that she wanted on her shoulder. We sat down patiently Angela's leg shaking franticly when we heard it. Someone screaming in pain.

"AHHHH I CANT TAKE IT STOP, STOP IT HURTS IT HURTS!" the voice said

"STOP THE NEEDLE RUNNING DOWN MY HIP!!! TO MUCH BLOOD"

I was getting queasy, I hated needles and blood. I looked at Angela in horror her eyes bugging out of her skull like mines

"Ok I cant do this let's get out of here"

Ok I didn't want a tattoo but I just couldn't leave here with nothing.

"No Angela we have to do something!"

"What you are the one who said you didn't want to do this!"

"Well I changed my mind! Come on we need to do this"

"I'm not getting a tattoo…maybe a piercing?"

A piercing, yeah I wanted a piercing!

"Ok!" I said "what piercing you doing then?"

"Well I always wanted my belly pierced, you?"

"Well…" I remembered this show I watch on T.V this gothic girl had a whole bunch of piercing and one stood out to me the most, the tongue piercing. "I think I wanna do my tongue"

"Your kidding right?"

"No."

"Ok then lets do this!"

We got our piercing, and my tongue was swelled up so much that it was very hard to talk. What the hell was I thinking! I didn't stop to think what would happen afterward when I had to talk to my dad, and Edward. Great! They are not going to be happy about this.

" An-he-la cal my da'" I tried to tell her to call my dad but it was so hard to talk

"Huh? Como Esta? I didn't know you knew Spanish why didn't you tell me?"

"Noooooooo!" I rolled my eyes "Cal" I made the phone sign with my hand

"Call" she repeated

I nodded my head

"My" I pointed to myself

"Your:"

"Da'"

"Dad?"

I nodded my head

"Ok what do you want to tell him?"

"Aper' en'?" 'paper and pen!' I screamed in my mind. I made a sign for my request

"Oh ok" she gave me a piece of paper and pen from her bag

"_Ok " I wrote "I need you to call my dad and pretend to be me tell him Alice wants me to sleep over because Edward went camping. Got it?"_

"Yup!" she said and started dialing my number

Angela drove me to Edwards house, I was so nervous to see him. Maybe I didn't need to talk maybe I just could nod and shake my head. Oh he'll know something's wrong. I waved goodbye to Angela and made my way to his front door. Before I could even knock Alice opened the door her arms crossed over her chest and a oh so perfect eyebrow arched

"Bella" she said

She saw what happened

"Hm?"

"How are you going to tell Edward?"

"Ow' wil' it go?" I asked

Alice smiled "You'll find out…can I see?"

I sighed and stuck my tongue out showing her my silver stud.

"Wow. didn't know you had the guts for that but hey you are our crazy Bella...come on"

I went inside and sat on the couch

"Bella!" Edward said racing towards me pulling me into a hug "I missed you my dear" all I could do was smile

"Had fun?"

I nodded my head

"Well I hope you didn't have to much fun now" he chuckled

I laughed uneasily with my mouth closed

"You ok?"

"Pssh" I nodded as if it was obvious I was ok

"Bella?"

" E'wa?"

"Open your mouth."

'_Noooooooo!!!!!!!' _I shook my head franticly

"Bella"

I sighed and slowly pushed my tongue out of my mouth

"BELLA!" he looked horrified " You got your tongue pierced?!"

I nodded my head slowly and sadly and to my surprise he started laughing

"Oh Bella, my silly Bella what were you thinking?"

" I dunno" I shrugged

" Does it hurt?"

I nodded my head "I don wan no mor'"

He laughed. "It's ok I'll go get Carlisle"

" U no mad?"

"No Bella I'm not, I guess I should tell you about my Tattoo now.

"WHA?!"

THE END. R&R!


End file.
